disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney Villain Defeats/Deaths
Here are the defeats of Disney Villains although some are killed Classic Disney Villains *Queen Grimhilde-fell to her death by a lightning bolt after she tried to kill the 7 Dwarfs with a rock. *Pookabog - picked the flower of light and got burned *Lord Fesus: get's hit on the head by the sword of light (who was held by Ben) and fell into the volcano lava. *Liza Aligera: Gets captured inside a fishing net near the Shelly-River and thrown into the water. *Liza's Thugs: get beaten up and tied to each other, then get thrown into a garbage truck and get taken away to the dump *Raptor Whong : falls off the Shredderson Mountain *Raptor Ding-Lang: gets bit to death in the neck by Papa Gramhulld'e *Papa Gramhulld'e: after reforming and helping Almund to defeat Ding-Lang, he gets beaten up to death by Raptor Whong. *Marion Grant: pushes into the road by Neci's dagger and runover by the horses. Next Generation Disney Villains *Mother Gothel - Ages really fast then trips and falls out the window and turns to dust when she hits the ground. *King Candy/Turbo - Flies into the beacon that Ralph created, causing him to be destroyed. *Hans - Gets imprisoned for his crimes and sent back to the Southern Isles. *The Duke of Weselton and his thugs - He and his thugs are sent back to Weselton with a proclamation that Arendelle will forever no longer do business with him in the trade. *Queen Tarantula - was turned into a baby unicorn, then ran away in fear and humiliation (Treasure Planet II), fell to her death after Alex shoved a rock that was stuck on the Temple of Wonder to prevent Scroop's sister from killing Jim (Treasure Planet III). *Prince Cassius - Gets literally thrown into the fungeon by Rachel *Martha Anne - Escorted in handcuffs by Fix-it Felicity to the Fungeon *Rosham - Receives a wedgie from Mariya then is literally thrown into an asylum where he screams like a monkey. *Karma - Passes out when she learns her boyfriend, is in an asylum *Marion Grant: gets pushed into the road by Neci's dagger and runover by the horses. *Kinginton of the Storms: destroyed by Lombardy when he sacrificed himself to save his kind. *Judy - gets knock off by Lesile when she pulled off Johnny's ring and got arrested. Pixar Villains *Marissa Witchley - *Misery Triplets - *Judy - gets knock off by Lesile when she pulled off Johnny's ring and got arrested. *Coal Bricks - Had his plane destroyed by Darva's bullet and was killed from his fatal fall from the sky. *Sid Phillips- Spooked by Woody and the mutant toys, but reappears as a garbage man in Toy Story 3. *Garm'e Razourel - just before finish line of the race, his petrol was finished and he couldn't move any further. he was last place and a minute after the race he got arrested *Waternoose - gets arrested by the CDA (Monsters Inc.), coming soon (Monsters 3) *Syndrome - Knocked into a jet propeller due to his cape. *Charles F. Muntz - Jumps off Carl's floating house when his leg gets caught by a bunch of balloons, he falls down to Earth and dies. *Praddly C. Jones - slips on a banana peal and crashes into a tree. he is seen again when the race finishes as the two ambulances drag him into the big non-living ambulance and drive him to hospital. on the board, he was 36th place in the race while they were 37 racers. *Chunck Sequel Villains *Abis Mal - Abis Mal was still hanging on the tree hours after the battle, apparently upset not only over the loss of Jafar but also his opportunity of his third wish. *Forte - The Beast destroys his keys; this effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed. *Gutz - Ended up in the game central prison for attempting to kidnap Vanellope, but later he escaped. Vanished by Virtual Guy after he fails to destroy the arcade. *Ethan - Gets scratched in the face by Fluffy, then literally kicked out of the Palace by Mariya and is last seen running off, crying for his mother *The Makia Boss/Sergeant Sentry - As the Makia Boss himself, he got thrown away by Ralph's angerness when he attempts to take Ralph's place in the game as a bad guy in Wreck This Show! and its sequel. Later he survived and disguises himself as Sergeant Sentry to trick Vanellope out by attempting to vaporize Detective Grip. Villains made by fans *Beta Vanellope - Had her code removed from the Beta Sugar Rush, "killing" her. *Virtual Guy - He got banished by Vanellope's glitch for trying to destroy her cousin. *P Magnum - After he loses the duel with Detective Grip, he got arrested by the Sentinel Federation under Vanellope's command when he got trapped by several Sugar Rush racers. His faith is unknown after he got arrested. At the end of Season 5 of Wreck Another Show!, he sentenced into life imprisonment for attempting to destroy the arcade and awaiting for execution. In Wreck The Big Show, he's confirmed dead and he never will come back again. *Cyclone Cyber - He got trapped and destroyed into the vortex. *Goth Skater Cyber - His head knock off by Roller Cyber's rolling wheel attack then he killed after his skatepark is destroyed by a laser satellite. *Vine Cyber - He got burned to death by Flame Cyber. *Hail Cyber - Before he attempts to freeze the arcade's mainframe, he weakened by the heat from the furnace then he got locked up in the ice chamber. Later he got freed by the Makia Boss in disguise along with Blazing Cyber and Jolt-Storm. *Reighdon - defeated by his own spell that explodes in a black cloud and disappears forever. (Lucky) *Cyber-Hunter - He got shot and killed by Cyber Guy. *Sensei Vudu - He got pushed by Ralph of the cliff of the golden mountain. *The Shifterror Boss - He got arrested by Detective Shadow and his company for disguising himself as Shadow and attempts to arrest Vanellope. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Lists